Fay's Story
by Fye D Florite
Summary: A oneshot on Fay's childhood story. Hope you like


This is a story telling our cutie magician's childhood story. 

Fay returned home after another day of school. He quickly ran up to his room to test the new spell he had learned. He tried it out in his room, and it failed a couple times, but he got it eventually! He was so excited. His parents are proud of him for becoming the magician of Celes. There was no one else who volunteered to protect their King, because no one wanted to learn magic. Fay had gotten a special tattoo when he told King Ashura-o how he wanted to become wizard. Without this tattoo, he was not allowed to use his magic, for only the one protecting the King may use magic. He wanted to become a wizard because he knew it would give him a superior feeling. When he walked by other school kids, they'd all stare in awe at this intelligent mage.

He heard a rumbling sound from downstairs, so he ran down to check. It was probably the toaster doing it's strange thing again, he always loved watching his mom get all excited when it did that. He ran in the room, and stared in amazement at what he saw. There was a sorcerer's hand coming from a dimensional portal, and holding a sword. He wanted to jump to this hand and grab it, finding out who's there, but he was in too much in shock. He looked over at what was even at the end of the sword. His father. He stared at the dying man in complete and utter horror.

He heard his mother scream, so he didn't know what to do. He couldn't think quickly enough, he was barely thinking at all. But, he ran to see what was happening with his mother. He saw a bunch of strange men with claw-like hands attacking people, and one of them being his mother. Then, within seconds, all the people were hiding, except his mother. She was surrounded by each and every man, looking at them in horror.

Fay tried to use his magic, but when the flames of his fire spell hit the men, nothing happened. They only continued to advance on his mother. She let out a scream and was killed, right before the boys eyes. He sunk to the ground, with a crazed look in his eyes. Who would help him? Nobody could. There was no hope for anyone ever making him happy again. He only wanted revenge, he only had hatred in him at the time. But, who would he avenge, and would it ease his mind?  
A girl with long blonde hair came by.  
"Chii?" She said, as if not knowing English.  
Fay couldn't answer. He was still too much out of it at the time.  
The girl tried again, "Chiii?" She said once more, waiting for a response.  
"Y-yes...?" He managed.  
"Can Chi help?" She asked.  
"I'm not sure..." he said, confused with her kind actions. Was there anyone who was kind to him besides his parents? He only knew people who bossed him around and avoided him. Never anyone who was nice to him. What was this girl doing? Why was she even bothering with such a lost soul?  
"Chi will help," she said, helping him to his feet. She didn't struggle nor stagger. How much did she weigh? Was she an athlete or something?  
"Y-you're strong," Fay didn't know a girl like this. Celes was the place with many stereotypes, most men were athletes and most women were teachers and such things as that. Was this girl not from Celes or something?  
"Chi's a persocon," she said.  
"Eh?" He suspected it was some sort of gibberish from her world.  
"Chi's like a human robot," she explained. He looked at her. What was with this girl?  
"Chi... that's a cute name..." for quite a bit, he forgot about what had happened. She took his mind away from all that. When anyone mentioned his past from then on, he would only show his true self. The one who barely got help. He was able to manage acting a happy facade. Though he wondered what that sorcerer was even doing. He wondered if this was one of the man's failed attempts at ruining a man. He wondered if it was a test to see if Chi was a pure enough soul for something.

But most of all, he wondered if there were other people like him out there. Other people, who's parents were killed in one day. Other people, who have been tortured or anything. He wondered, if that sorcerer has been trying to accomplish something with a lonely soul.

All he could seek was revenge now. But to who? Who killed them? Well, for now, getting back at the kingdom's government would have to suffice. After all, what did they do? He even watched Ashura walk past him, over him to be exact. What has Ashura ever done for him? If he doesn't get revenge on his parents, then revenge for the treatment he got was good enough for him to feel at ease... he hoped...


End file.
